redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sephoron Deathblade
Hi Sephoron Deathblade, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 00:11, August 7, 2010 hi! i'm ferretmaiden, but you may just call me Meeka! if you want to learn how to make a cool avatar (that picture thingamajigger in the left high corner) go to my user page! ^^-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 01:44, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi!! Hey mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll have as much fun here as I do. You know, your last name is the same as one of my wildcat villains in one of my fanfics. What a coincidence! :) If yer need any help, just ask around! Fill out yore user page so we can get to know ye. If yer need somethin' to read, some writers are User:Skipper Rorc, User:Shieldmaiden, User:Verminfate, User:Peony Laminar, User:Bluestripe the Wild, User:Brockfang, User:Pinedance Coneslinger and heaps more! Could you please check out my fanfics and comment on them? If you need a pic of some kind, artists are User:Sambrook the otter, User:Ferretmaiden, User:Selound,User:Sister Armel, User:Neildown(though he's busy at the moment, so I wouldn't overload him), User:Frentiza the ferret, User:Fainnen and some others. If you want to make a cool signature, go to User talk:Sambrook the otter/Signature. Just curious, what species are you? I hope we could be friends! Anyways, once again welcome! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:13, August 10, 2010 (UTC) yesh, she mentioned you on the phone last night... you is a white otter am i correct? o.O your name also begins with a "J" too, right? =)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 17:20, August 10, 2010 (UTC) well, we have been best friends since kindergarten... she's bound to mention her school friends to me at her or my place or over the phone...-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 01:42, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Ow was unable to give this to you so she asked me to upload it for her and give it to you.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 01:38, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, good luck with Otterwarrior! ;D --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:58, September 17, 2010 (UTC) If this is what i think it is, Two things. your what, 14, 15 right? so, arn't you a little young for this? second, i htink OW kinda likes you(Though some things i have dificulty with understanding that girl i swear '-.-) but if i'm wrong about your question and about otterwarrior then *falls to face and begs for forgiveness*-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 12:48, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Hmm...Don't cuss or bring up politics, religion, or any touchy subjects. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 11:43, September 21, 2010 (UTC)